Various devices have been available in the prior art for filing or abrading surfaces or for sharpening instruments such as knives, chisels and the like. A common form of such devices is a file which is frequently a one piece body having a handle. The body has an integral abrading surface. This form of tool does not permit replacement of the abrading surface.